Home For The Holidays
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for RKOMizfit. Charity's Christmas is looking lonely, until a certain ex shows up on her doorstep...


_RKOMizfit_ requested a one-shot. I wanted to whip up something reasonably festive on Christmas Eve. Voila :)  
Sorry it's so short, I wanted to finish it before Christmas because I've made her wait ages for one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS**

Arriving home from work, Charity slipped off her shoes and fell back on the couch, relieved to finally be home.

Christmas was the worst time when it came to her job, especially Christmas Eve when everyone was trying to get their shopping done last minute. Working in a department store was so stressful around the festive period, especially if you were transferred departments at the last minute because one of the workers couldn't get in because of the snow

Normally in the friendly confines of the children's toys area, Charity only had to worry about bratty kids and stressed out mothers. The lingerie department was a whole different ball game. In there, she had to deal with snooty women and their skimpy underwear, as they looked down their noses at her. Nothing beats skinny bitches looking at you like you're something off the bottom of their killer heels.

"I hate Christmas," She muttered under her breath, reaching over to grab her cell phone to check her messages. There were two new ones from her mom and best friend.

"_Hello darling, it's mom. I know you said you were busy this Christmas and your present is already in the mail but your dad and I would still love it if you'd come see us. I know things have been tough for you recently and I think you need your family around you. Let me know what's going on." _

She deleted the first message and moved onto the next one.

"_Hey, it's me, Jade. Just letting you know that the offer still stands for you to come and stay with me and Mark tomorrow. His family are coming and a couple of his friends so it's not like you'll be a third wheel...I can tell this Mike thing's been getting you down and I don't want you to be alone for the holidays. Call me? Love you sweetie." _

Throwing the phone across the room and watching as it hit the floor with a thud, Charity let out a tired sigh. She was tired of not being able to get him off her mind and she was tired of having everything remind her of him.

But worst of all? She wasn't tired of him.

It wasn't like Charity could be selfish. Mike was a big WWE superstar – most recently the top guy in the company – and he wasn't going to be around as much. But was it so wrong that she missed him? They'd been together for a long time and she couldn't just...get over him. It would never be that easy.

"_It won't work," _Charity remembered her mother's words when she first told her that she and 'The Miz' were dating. _"He's a...professional wrestler? Now I don't know much about wrestling but I know it's not going to work. Just look at Chris Benoit..." _

"_Mom!" _She exclaimed, horrified. "_Chris Benoit had health problems! I don't think you can really compare the two situations!" _

"_Fine, just wait and see though, he'll break your heart." _

Unfortunately Charity's mom was right, although when she and Mike broke up, her mom was never mean about it or said 'I told you so'. Instead, she let her daughter sleep in her old bedroom and made her cookies to mend her broken heart. Not that that helped.

Her phone started ringing again from the spot where it had landed and she saw Jade's name flash up. Knowing if she didn't answer, Jade would get worried, Charity walked over to it and pressed the 'accept' button. "Hello?"

"_Feel like answering my calls anytime soon?" _

"Sorry," Charity instantly apologized. "Things have been kinda crazy at the moment."

"_I dunno if you sitting at home pining over Mike counts as crazy." _Jade laughed, the sound of her cooking in her kitchen audible down the line.

"Very funny." Charity smiled a little. "What's going on?"

"_You know why I'm calling." _

"I gave you back that Gap dress."

"_Stop playing dumb." _Jade sighed. "_Come over for Christmas, Charity. Mark and I want you here. There's plenty of food and I get that you don't want to be around your mom, so who better than your friends? You'll forget about that stupid ex of yours in no time after a couple of games of-"_

"Jade!" Charity cut off her best friend. "I love you and I'm so grateful for the offer but I'm happy just being at home for the holidays-"

"_But-"_

"No, seriously, I don't want to hear you try and convince me anymore!" Relieved at the sound of the doorbell, Charity grinned. "Listen, someone's at the door, I've gotta go." Charity hung up and walked over to the front door. Upon seeing who was stood in front of her, the brunette's heart stopped and she grabbed the doorframe for support.

"Pleased to see me?"

A lump formed in Charity's throat as her ex-boyfriend Mike stood in the doorway, suitcase in hand and a wide smile on his face. "You're back."

"It's Christmas. You're meant to spend Christmas with the ones you love." He replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Charity."

Charity held open the door and once Mike was inside, she closed it behind her. It looked like she had a reason to stay home after all.


End file.
